


Motionless - Part 3a

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Pain, Physical Therapy, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, achievment, one more part, series coming to an end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Reader gets shot in the back during a mission leaving her paralyzed from the waist down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3a?? Yup, there's going to be an alternate ending to this mini-series. The reader gets her ability back in this one, but the next one? We'll see what happens. Enjoy guys! :)

“Come on (Y/N), one more time.” Amy, your physical therapist was encouraging you to do one more round of steps, but you didn’t think you could. Your arms were shaking from the weight of your body struggling to hold you up. It felt as if your knees were going to collapse. Your lower back was screaming from you being on your feet. Tony was able to come up with a device that could be placed on your lower spine and would help you regain your ability to walk. You didn’t really pay any close attention to exactly what he was saying, however. You were too busy celebrating the good news when you heard you would be able to walk again. Yes, it was a long process, because it had to be surgically placed and would mean you needed to do several physical therapy sessions every day, but it was worth it. The pain was worth it. You never knew how excited you’d be to be in pain. It just meant that you were one step closer to being able to walk again. 

 

“I-I can’t.” You cried, tears ran down your face, the pain becoming overwhelming. You only had to take a few more steps before you were done with this session, but the distance seemed to go on forever. “Come on doll, just focus on me. Focus on my voice and walk towards me.” Bucky moved into your line of sight, standing where Amy once was. He was at the end of the walkway encouraging you with a smile. “B-Bucky, it hurts, I can’t. Please, I-I can’t.” You whimpered as a jolt of pain shot up your spine. You weren’t sure how much longer you could hold yourself up as your arms began to shake. Your knuckles white from where you gripped the bars. “(Y/N), look at me.” A cold hand cupped your cheek as the view of Bucky blurred through your tears. “Deep breaths okay? You’re almost there.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead before backing away. “Just walk with me okay? I’ll give you a reward when you reach the end.” He winked at you and gave you a sly smile. You couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

 

“Is that your way of bribing me, Barnes? Because if it is, you’re going to have to try harder.” He shook his head and laughed. “Well, you’ll never know if you don’t get over here. Now come on, just a few more steps.” He grew serious again, leaning his hands on the end of the bars. That was all you needed. Taking a deep breath, you shifted your feet for a bit, before you took another step. Step after step became easier as you thought about what was waiting for you at the other side. An eternity seemed to pass, but you were only two more steps away from Bucky’s opened arms. He had a huge grin on his face and kept on encouraging you to keep going. Amy was beside him as well, cheering you on. You knew you could do this, you made it this far and you weren’t about to quit now. With one final push, you walked, well dropped into Bucky’s arms. His wrapped his arms around you and lifted you off the ground with a cheer. 

 

“I knew you could do it doll! I’m so proud of you!” You wrapped your tired arms around his back and just cried. Not because of the pain, but of how much you’ve accomplished. The contrast of the hands rubbing along the curve of your spine and soft words whispered in your ear calmed you. Amy talked to Bucky as you stood there, clutching the back of Bucky’s shirt. “She’s made a vast improvement over the past few days. Considering how much she did today, we’ll cancel her last two sessions and continue tomorrow.” She placed a hand on your shoulder, getting your attention, her face stern but laid back. “Now, you are going to spend the rest of the day in bed and ice that back. We still have a long way to go still, okay?” You nod at her, “Thank you, Amy.” 

 

“You are most welcome. Now, let your man take care of you, yeah?” A small blush formed on your cheeks as she left. You felt Bucky shift as he bent down and picked you up bridal style, careful not to cause you any discomfort. “So, what’s next on the agenda, Dr. Barnes?” He laughed at you, “Well, Miss (Y/L/N), we’re going to make sure you get some well-needed medication.” He opened your door and carried you into the bathroom. “You got this or would you need me to stay?” You were sitting on the sink, pondering the question. It’s not like Bucky hasn’t seen you naked before, you just didn’t want him to see you as weak. Sure you could let him help you, but you were too afraid to ask him. He seemed to sense your doubt as he moved in front of you. “(Y/N), if you don’t want me to, that’s fine. I understand.” You felt his thumbs run along your cheeks. Your eyes began to water and your nose started to sting as emotions welled up inside you. Giving in, you laid your head on Bucky’s chest and wrapped your arms around his waist, letting out a sob. Strong arms wrapped around you, the feeling of fingers running through your hair. 

 

“What wrong (Y/N)? How can I help you?” You sniffed and shifted your gaze to his. Worry was etched into his forehead, a small frown replaced his usual grin. “I just don’t want you to see me as weak.” You continued before he could talk, “I mean, you literally carry me everywhere, even though you don’t need to. I feel as if I’m losing my own abilities to become stronger. And what if something goes wrong and I do end up paralyzed? I want to be strong for you, James, but I just don’t know if I can.” His face relaxed from your confession, the frown he once wore turned into a smile. “Oh (Y/N), you have no idea how strong you really are. You’re one of the strongest women I know who could kill me. Well...besides Nat.” You giggle at the thought of Bucky being bested by the red-haired assassin. “But that’s beside the point. I never once saw you as weak (Y/N) and I never will.” You smile up at him, “Thank you Bucky.” He leaned down and kissed you softly, “Anytime doll.” You saw his eyes move down your torso as his fingers played with the hem of your tank top, before giving you a small smirk. One that you knew all too well. “You still didn’t answer my question doll.”

 

“And what question would that be, Mr. Barnes?” You asked innocently, returning his stare. He groaned deeply as you ran your fingers across the hem of his jeans, playing with the button, before moving them again. “Do you want me to stay? I’m told I can come in handy.” You shivered as the cool metal of his hand snaked under the fabric of your shorts. Screw the teasing. “Just hurry and get me in the shower Bucky.” He grinned and pulled off your shirt. “Anything for my girl.” To say you were sore from physical therapy wouldn’t be a complete lie, but there was a totally different reason as to why you were. 

 


End file.
